The Chosen
"My dear Emilia. I didn't want you to take this path, but I can't keep you from your destiny." - Sona Vera's letter to Mia. The Chosen is the first episode of the first season of Bloodlines. It is also the first overall episode of the series and serves as the series' pilot. It was written and directed by rorymariano123. Amelia "Mia" Dominick arrives in New York City to attend college and is not happy to witness a murder at a nightclub. Andre, a mysterious friend, offers advice but Mia resists until she learns her new friend Eddie is abducted. Synopsis YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN - Mia Dominick is a an eighteen-year-old girl who has just moved to Nightshade, California. At least she's trying not to be a no-nonsense teenage girl. Everything seems to be going great....until she meets her match. After witnessing a murder, Mia learns she is a Nephilim-demon hybrid, the first of her kind and is the "Uniter", a warrior destined to save the world. Along with her ex-boyfriend/best friend Eddie, she finds herself allied with the enigmatic, but gorgeous Andre, "woke" activist Colby James, eccentric witch Winnie Bloom and the tomboyish and street-smart Nissa Johnson in order to locate and secure the Grimiore of Zhred-Na which threatens to destroy the world. Meanwhile a mysterious organization has surfaced, threatening to kill Mia as well as the dark forces that attract. Plot BEWARE SPOILERS AHEAD ! The episode begins with a young man accidentally releasing an ancient demon who plans to wreak havoc on the world. He is then shortly attacked and killed by him. Six months later. Rhea Vera is obsessed with her grandson's tragic mysterious death which causes her to push her children and grandchildren away. Anna Dominick is driving her now eighteen-year-old daughter Amelia "Mia" Dominick to her first day of U.C. Nightshade. After gossiping with her mother and absorbing some advice on a sorority, she meets up with her friends: her on/off boyfriend Eddie Ward-Perry and her other best friend Oliver Force. When Eddie offers to carry her books, she tells him no, saying they are now friends. Eddie and Oliver pressure her not to join a sorority, but Mia wants to try something different. It is revealed that Mia was three when her father "died". Unknown to them, a hooded figure walks away. As she separates from Eddie and Oliver, she accidentally bumps into Nissa and Winnie, who watch her as they walk off. Rhea Vera, a paranormal researcher, professor and parapsychologist, feels a strange connection towards Mia when they meet. However, both rub this off. Later, Mia is seen meeting with other sorority pledges on a sorority tour and meets Madison who invites her to a slumber party and accidentally walks in on Andre Petrov, a college student, in a compromising position with a fellow sorority pledge. After he leaves, he texts: "She's here." Later that night, Oliver and Eddie bring Mia to a local nightclub to celebrate their first day of surviving freshman year. The Twilight Gang-consisting of vampire Nissa Johnson, witch Winnie Bloom, shapeshifter Colby James and Nephilim Andre Petrov-race to the nightclub upon learning that Mia is in danger. As the four are on stake-out, Eddie and Mia have a heated discussion on marriage and kids. Needing to blow off some steam, Mia heads to the bathroom. She is attacked by a masked figure-revealed to be a Greater Demon-and accidentally uses her powers to defend herself. The gang comes to the rescue where they all battle the demon. Overwhelmed by what just happened, Mia passes out. Mia wakes up in the Vera Estate where Andre, Colby, Winnie and Nissa inform her that she is of supernatural origin and realize that she is the "Uniter"-a warrior in a prophecy who is destined to the save the world and the supernatural and human race. However, Andre suspects she's not fully Nephilim. Just then, Rhea enters the room. Rhea goes to confront Mia with the shocking truth that she's her granddaughter-her long-lost granddaughter. Rhea reveals that her daughter, Sona-Mia's birth mother-had her when she was just sixteen and gave her up shortly before committing suicide. Having trouble accepting this, Rhea and Mia try to struggle with this possible truth. Winnie and Nissa explain to her the story behind the "Shadow World" and Mia meets with her long-lost family. Jack and Mimi, twins (or incest twins as Madison calls it) and Mia's cousins, make snide comments at her, showing their disdain for her. Madison, the girl from the sorority tour, reveals herself as her cousin; she and her older sisters Kim and Olga are the first to accept her as their cousin. While at breakfast, Andre makes flirty advances towards Mia to which she ignores. While outside, Andre and Mia but she stops him telling him she's not looking for romance. She then gets a text from Grace. On her way to the sorority house, she is chased by a group of demon dogs and runs back to the estate. As she runs through the living room, she accidentally catches Olga having sex with her boyfriend. As she runs upstairs, Mia accidentally overhears Jack and Mimi saying how they have to find a way to get rid of Mia. Hurt and confused, she runs out the house where she subsequently snatched from the porch. She later is tied to a chair as she is at the annual slumber party. Confused and scared, Mia hides in a closet where she contacts the gang. Soon, they all arrive. She then meets up with Oliver where she learns he's the one who is possessed. Mia manages to fend him off until Andre and Nissa arrive, stabbing him a sai, ridding the demon. Mia then kisses Oliver who is bewildered. On her way home, Mia asks them how her mother was. They all tell her they don't much about her, but she was an exceptional beauty. So, that evening, they watch old footage of a very young and happy Sona playing with her siblings as kids. While talking, Mia reveals she grew up offbeat and finding herself not belonging in the world even once contemplating suicide. Andre assures her that she has a new family now, one that loves and accepts her as her. Nissa and Winnie asks if she is going to accept her new responsibilities to which Mia says she is kinda looking forward to. While everyone is asleep, Mia receives a phone call from Eddie who says someone wanted to talk to her; the assassin from earlier had captured him. Mia secretly sneaks off to rescue Eddie. When she arrives, she learns it's a trap and tries reasoning with them. The assassin tells her he's gonna put her head on a pike. which she responds "You just took the words out of my mouth!" The two engage in a fierce battle, with the assassin gaining the upper-hand. Just has he is about to stab Mia in the heart, Andre strikes at him. A one-on-one brawl soon becomes a seven-on-one brawl with Jack and Mimi joining. Andre tells Oliver-who was told to stay outside-to rescue Eddie. As they battle, the assassin turns out to be a more fierce opponent. During the fight, he transform into a Greater Demon and when he attempts to strike Andre, Jack jumps in front of him, saving him. Jack is stung by the demon's poison where he is carried away by Mimi and Oliver. Andre then looks sad as he watches Eddie and Mia kiss. Mia officially moves into the estate where Nissa and Winnie assures her that this is her home too. At a Japanese-style estate, Hellphyr is talking to a group of men about his resurrection and kills them as they planned to sacrifice him. Jack is shown to be recovering from his injury with Andre and Mimi by his side. At the same time, Anna is looking through her files on Mia while Rhea is looking through the baby book she made for Sona. Mia gets an e-mail from her father, telling her to trust no one. Cast Main Cast *TBA as Nissa Dominick *TBA as Mel Conta *TBA as Zoe Park-Sampson *TBA as Andre Petrov *TBA as Eddie Ward-Perry *TBA as Oliver Force *TBA as Colby James Recurring Cast Guest Cast *Dylan McTee as Wyatt Manes Co-Starring * * Continuity Death Count Behind The Scenes Broadcast Pop Culture References Soundtrack TBA Quotes Mia * (To Andre) "Why do you have to be such a dick?" * (To Anna) "Mom,I'm gonna be fine. And besides, I'm secured with my rape whistle. 'Blow it when it is happening'." Andre * (To Mia) "Why don't you stop being a prissy little bitch--" (Mia punches him) Notable Events * Mia learns she was adopted. * Mia finds out she's not only the first angel-demon hybrid of her kind, but the Uniter. * Eddie is kidnapped. * Andre realizes he's in love with Mia. * Jack is secretly hooking up with his ex-boyfriend, Tristan. * Rhea's husband-Mia's grandfather-died of a broken heart after learning of Sona's untimely death. Trivia * This is the series premiere. * The day before the series premiere, it was released on the CW App. * Watched by 9.50 million viewers. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres